happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mobile App Level 9 (Business Guy)
Mobile App Level 9 (Business Guy) is the ninth level that was added to the Business Guy chapter in the Happy Wheels App. Gameplay The level starts off with the player next to a hole in the ground. The player can either choose to fall down the hole or jump over it and continue forward (although there are signs that clearly indicate that the second route is not the right one*). Once the player falls down the hole and lands, they find themselves between a pair of vertical spike sets facing each other. Immediately after landing, both spike sets start moving to the right, meaning that the player must also move forwards. However, there are also several landmines on the ground. This means that the player must jump over each landmine, all whilst using up as little space as possible, so as to not come in contact with the spike sets. Not long after, the floor ends and the player has to fall down once again, where they fall in-between another pair of spike sets (that are oriented in the same way as the first pair). This obstacle is very similar to the first, except that this time, the spike sets move the other way. Eventually, the floor ends as well and the player drops down to the next obstacle. Here, the player must jump over two wide gaps, but at each gap there is an oscillating block of spikes. Following this is a short flight of stairs and after that, as the player is moving, a spring platform pushes them over a set of spikes on the ground. After landing back on the ground, the player starts going up a ramp (while also gaining speed from going through a few boosts) and flies over a large hole. While they are in the air, two arrow guns start shooting at them. Once the player lands back on the ground, they come to the final obstacle of the level. The player steps onto a long platform and it immediately begins to rise. As they are being taken up to the end of the level, they are faced with several ceilings of spike sets. At each spike set is a small gap, where the player can pass through to avoid getting killed. There are signs that guide player to each gap. At the penultimate spike set, the platform picks up a landmine that was sitting on top of this spike set and at the very last gap that the player must pass through, there is a stop sign that warns the player of the landmine (because of the rising platform, the landmine will come in contact with the last ceiling of spikes and blow up). After this, the platform finally stops moving. This allows the player to go to a boost behind them. As the boost pushes the player up through the air, a fan pushes them to the right, which causes them to land directly onto the finish line. *Had the player instead taken the other route, they would have been shot by a harpoon gun. Because of the boosts surrounding the harpoon gun, the player would then be swung around the harpoon gun a few times, before getting impaled by a spike set. Gallery/Trivia Category:Business Guy App Levels Category:App Exclusive Levels Category:Levels Category:Segway Guy Category:2015 Category:Mobile Version